


All I Want For Winter Veil Is You

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Series: Trust Me [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Apprentice Jaina, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Just a tiny bit I promise, MAJOR Spoilers for Trust Me, One-Shot, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, Standalone, Trust Me verse, Winter Veil, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: Some time after Jaina leaves Silvermoon, she ends up at the Winter Veil celebratory ball in Lordaeron, hoping to see a familiar elf...Set in my Trust Me verse. Beware of spoilers, but enjoy the silly fluffiness.





	All I Want For Winter Veil Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here’s _one_ of the many ideas I had floating around in my head for future Sylvaina stories. This one is basically just pure winter fluff because I’ve had this idea since writing like chapter two of Trust Me. It just hadn’t taken shape yet, not until after I’d finished writing the behemoth.
> 
> Anyway, the story is standalone, as my series’ additional entries tend to be, but there are spoilers (fairly major ones in this case), so be warned if you’ve not read Trust Me. If spoilers don’t bother you, read on for some wintery fluffy sweetness.

Jaina tried to contain her excitement as she dressed for the Winter Veil ball in Lordaeron. Many, many people would be attending the affair and she hoped she would see a certain lovely elf there. It had been some time since they had last interacted, as Jaina had been swamped with her studies. From her brief prior visit to Silvermoon, Jaina knew Sylvanas was incredibly busy with her own life and work.

She hoped Sylvanas would be able to make time for the holiday event, but she knew she should probably not get her hopes up. Even so, she was still nervously excited.

She slipped into her gown, the same one she had worn when she and Sylvanas first met, a beautiful silver strapless number that clung to her curves. She smoothed her hands down the length of it, regarding herself in the mirror and smiling a bit shyly. She brushed her golden hair, deciding to put it up in a neat bun, then stepped into a pair of silver flats that matched her gown.

She looked at herself in the mirror again, her cheeks rosy with nerves and delight. She found herself wondering if Sylvanas, assuming the elf would be there, would arrive alone or perhaps in the company of a beautiful woman or man instead. She gasped softly, chewing on her lip. She worried she was psyching herself up for no reason. They had not seen one another in so long, it would not be unheard of for Sylvanas to have taken up with someone else. They had only had a week, and even though it was intense and sweet and lovely, it was still only a week.

She felt suddenly emotional. She had not moved on with anyone in the time since she had last seen Sylvanas. She had not even really thought about being with anyone new and not just because of Sylvanas, but because her studies had kept her so busy. Her days were generally spent waking up early and going to class, then coming back to her room late and eating a quick meal before bed.

There were fellow apprentices that she found attractive, but she did not act on how she felt. She missed Sylvanas, but she also missed being in the arms of anyone. She was lonely and unhappy, and she would often reread the notes in the book Sylvanas had given her, and for a brief time, she did not feel so alone.

She looked at the book, sitting on her bedside table. A pleasant shiver ran through her and she smiled, then left her room.

***

Jaina sat with her parents at a table later, scanning the crowds and the throngs of people dancing. She was feeling happy when she had first arrived, but that had faded quickly, replaced with disappointment. She had not seen Sylvanas and she began to wonder if the elf was there and they had just missed each other, or if she had not shown up.

She heaved a sigh, biting her lip when her mother noticed. Katherine merely tilted her head, a concerned look in her eye. Jaina just subtly shook her head and let her eyes drift over everyone once more. In her excitement over the possibility of seeing Sylvanas, she had forgotten that there was a fair chance she would see Arthas, and she was not certain how she would handle it if they crossed paths. She swallowed hard at the thought. Her father was looking elsewhere, enjoying the music and festivities, but her mother kept glancing at her. Part of her knew it was out of concern, but she also knew her mother would love to meet the woman she had realized she had strong enough feelings for to walk out of the lunch they had been sharing the day she had returned from Silvermoon.

Jaina kept looking about the room, a sinking feeling settling into her stomach when she saw him. He looked every bit as handsome as she remembered, his golden mane gleaming under the lights and a smile at whoever he was talking to brightening his face. He wore a sharp suit that was tailored perfectly to his muscular frame and she kept staring until she saw his eyes begin roaming the room.

His gaze locked with hers for just a moment and she inhaled sharply, both of her parents turning to look at her. She forced a smile at both of them, then politely excused herself and slipped from the room, tears blurring her vision. She made it outside, cursing the strong wind that whipped her face and sent a strong chill through her entire body. She leaned against a stone wall, trembling from the cold and not trusting herself enough to cast a fire spell to warm up.

Her tears fell silently as she tried to tell herself she was fine, that everything would be all right. People interacted with, or at least saw, their exes all the time, she knew. She could handle it, she could handle a party with him. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, then prepared to head back inside when a silky smooth voice filled the air, making her stop in her tracks.

“I hoped I might see you tonight.”

Jaina struggled to find her own voice. Fresh tears filled her eyes and she sniffled, afraid to turn around and look at the woman she had been so eager to see, before Arthas had considerably dampened her spirits. She crossed her arms over her chest, still cold, wishing she had stopped to pick up her cloak before going outside.

Footfalls crunched the snow and Jaina felt a wondrously warm and thick cloak wrap around her shoulders.

“You’ll catch cold out here, darling,” Sylvanas lightly admonished, “especially in that dress.” Her tone told Jaina she recognized the dress from their first meeting and, just for a moment, she felt happy.

It was gone quickly, replaced once again with nerves.

Jaina nodded mutely as Sylvanas walked around to stand in front of her. The elf was wearing a lovely violet gown that hugged her sharp curves and drew attention to her bare shoulders and her long neck. Her golden hair hung loosely about her shoulders, shorter than it had been, but still beautiful. Her lips were turned up in a radiant smile and her eyes seemed somehow even more blue than the last time Jaina had seen her.

She was, quite literally, breathtaking, and Jaina gasped, quickly drawing air into her lungs. Sylvanas lifted her hands to draw the cloak tighter around Jaina’s shoulders, then let them drop to her sides.

“I heard you sniffling,” she said gently, and Jaina winced. “Are you all right?”

“Fine,” Jaina answered quickly, “just... not really in the mood to be at an event, I guess.”

Sylvanas grinned, reaching up to smooth her thumb over Jaina’s cheek. “The dusty books and libraries of Dalaran must be awfully lonely without you,” she teased.

Jaina smiled at that. She considered telling Sylvanas that when Arthas had ended their relationship, it had been at this very ball, but decided against it for the time being. She looked into Sylvanas’ eyes, trying to force herself to ask the question that she wanted to ask. Sylvanas seemed to notice her discomfort and the elf soothingly stroked her cheek.

Stammering a bit, she began, “Y-you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I was just wondering if...” She trailed off, overcome by fear and doubt.

“If...?”

She swallowed and her lower lip trembled as she mustered up the courage to finish, “If you were here alone.”

“Ah,” Sylvanas said, drawing back her hand and crossing her arms over her chest.

Jaina gasped softly at the loss of contact and she tried to think of something to say to make the situation less awkward. She was afraid Sylvanas had arrived with someone, even though she knew she should not care. They spent a week together and they had both been—and still were—too busy after to continue any sort of dalliance or even something beyond that.

Still though, she found herself wanting Sylvanas to say that she was here alone, wanted the elf to wrap her in strong, but gentle arms and just hold her close for a little while. She looked down for a moment, then looked back up, her eyes meeting Sylvanas’ gaze. The elf’s expression was unreadable and Jaina shivered, her nerves frayed.

Finally, Sylvanas answered the question. “As it turns out, I’m _not_ here alone tonight.”

Jaina forced herself to nod, but she felt unbelievably sick. “Oh...” she whispered, dropping her gaze.

Sylvanas continued, her voice lilting and sweet, “I’m actually here with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen...”

A harsh response was on the tip of Jaina’s tongue, but instead she just nodded again, resisting the urge to tell Sylvanas off for gloating. She was startled by the sound of Sylvanas laughing and found herself pulled into a warm embrace.

“I’m talking about _you_, Jaina,” she said as she drew back, framing Jaina’s face with her hands. Her eyes were bright and soft and Jaina whimpered as she nodded again. “Hey,” Sylvanas whispered, “what’s going on tonight?”

“Nothing,” Jaina insisted, but she knew her voice and expression were betraying her true emotions.

Sylvanas looked at her curiously, but did not pry. Instead, she leaned in and whispered, “Are _you_ with anyone tonight?” She smiled cheekily and added, “Aside from me, that is.”

Jaina shook her head, not trusting herself to speak anymore.

Leaning in further, warm, soft lips just barely brushing hers, Sylvanas murmured, “Does that mean... I can do this?”

Swallowing her emotions, Jaina nodded and Sylvanas accepted the invitation, capturing her lips in a deep kiss, taking Jaina’s breath away. Sylvanas pressed against her as they kissed, hands finding her hips, tugging her close, while Jaina lifted her arms and carefully draped them around Sylvanas’ neck. The elf smelled and tasted wonderful, almost exactly as she had when they had previously been together. Jaina lost herself in the scent of a meadow, the taste of sweet fruit. She sighed into Sylvanas’ mouth, trembling when she felt the elf’s tongue push forward to mingle with her own.

Jaina began to feel her thoughts drift, suddenly thinking about seeing Arthas earlier and the fact that seeing Sylvanas again was temporary. She whimpered, a sob in her throat. Sylvanas pulled back immediately, cupping her face in gentle hands, beautiful blue eyes searching her own, concern all over her face.

“Talk to me,” Sylvanas said gently, wrapping her arms around Jaina again.

Jaina shook her head, unable to speak. Sylvanas held her, kissing her forehead and her cheeks, whispering sweet things in Thalassian that made Jaina feel safe and even more emotional. Before she could stop it, the truth was spilling from her lips.

“When Arthas ended things, he did it here, at this ball.”

She took a deep breath, tears raining down her face. She looked up at Sylvanas, finding her eyes blazing and her lips thin, barely controlled anger etched into her features. It lasted for a fleeting moment before the elf sighed deeply and caressed her face, a slow smile playing on her lips.

“Come on,” she said and Jaina was confused at her playful tone. Jaina looked into her eyes as the elf stole a kiss and took both of her hands in hers, beginning to lead her away.

Jaina followed reluctantly, though she allowed herself to be amused by Sylvanas trudging through the snow in an evening gown. She imagined she looked just as silly and she laughed, already feeling better. Sylvanas led her outside of Lordaeron where the snow was thicker. She knelt and began rolling it into a rather large ball. Jaina’s mouth dropped open slightly.

“Are we... building a snowman?” Jaina asked, a slight smile turning up her lips, her eyes filled with a childlike wonder.

“Maybe...” Sylvanas said, giving her a wink and continuing to roll the ball.

Jaina broke into a grin and moved to help. Once it was big enough, they set to work making a smaller one, and then finally, a smaller one than that. Both grinning, they lifted the medium ball onto the large one and then the small one on top of that. Jaina hunted around for sticks and Sylvanas gathered rocks of various sizes.

Jaina stuck a long branch on either side for the snowman’s arms and watched with raised eyebrows as Sylvanas made a screaming mouth and massive eyes with the stones she had selected.

“Hmm...” she mused and Jaina watched her clench a fist. Before she could ask if anything was wrong, Sylvanas wound up a punch and knocked the head off the snowman, scattering bits of snow everywhere. She turned to Jaina and smiled smugly, and Jaina felt her face flush, realizing that Sylvanas was imagining punching Arthas.

“Thank you,” Jaina said sincerely, stepping close and linking her arm with the elf’s, leaning comfortably against her. Sylvanas responded by humming softly and kissing her hair. She looked at the snowman without a face and let her eyes drop down past its torso to the giant snowball below. Smirking, she gave it a strong kick right in the center, clumps of snow flying about.

“I like your style, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas chuckled, and Jaina grinned.

Sylvanas slipped her arm from Jaina’s grasp to wrap it around her waist, pulling her close as the younger woman burrowed into her chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Sylvanas planting gentle kisses in Jaina’s hair. Jaina wanted nothing more than to stay here forever in Sylvanas’ arms, but she knew they would both need to get back to the ball and then back to their lives. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes just as Sylvanas broke the silence.

“You think anyone would miss us if we were gone for... mm... an hour?”

Jaina opened her eyes and looked at Sylvanas. The elf had a coy look in her eyes, one tall eyebrow raised suggestively. Jaina blushed, making Sylvanas grin and murmur about how cute she looked. Jaina frowned sadly after a moment.

“Probably.”

Sylvanas nibbled her ear. “Good.”

“Sylvanas...” Jaina protested weakly.

“Cast us a portal,” Sylvanas said firmly, “to anywhere but here.”

Jaina was uncertain, she did not want to have to answer any questions when she got back, did not want to be stressed that she had been gone long enough to make her parents or others worry or be suspicious. She chewed on her lip considering her options, but one look at Sylvanas’ warm expression, her kind eyes, her lovely smile, and Jaina knew exactly what she wanted.

***

It had snowed faintly in Silvermoon. The pair thought it odd, only noticing when they finally had a free moment from being wrapped up in each other, their tangled limbs making a lovely pattern on the mattress. Snow in Silvermoon was unheard of, but, perhaps, it was just a Winter Veil miracle. Jaina smiled at the thought.

They were laying close together in Jaina’s bed, their gowns long forgotten on the floor. Sylvanas was running a lazy hand over Jaina’s curves, resting on her hip as Jaina snuggled closer, basking in Sylvanas’ warmth. They kissed sweetly, neither wanting to leave or do anything else. Jaina caressed Sylvanas’ face.

“I wish we weren’t so busy,” she murmured.

“Me too.”

“Someday...” Jaina whispered against Sylvanas’ neck, feeling herself begin to drift off.

“Someday.”

-*-*-*-

Jaina awoke with a smile on her face and happy tears shining in her eyes. She could smell the sweet aroma of hot tea and the savory scent of whatever Sylvanas had hunted earlier and begun cooking for their dinner. She touched the comfortingly cool metal of her wedding ring and her smile broadened.

“Have a nice nap?” Sylvanas asked, wandering into the living room and brushing her wife’s cheek with a cool hand.

Jaina nodded and stretched as she stood from the couch. Sylvanas kissed her forehead and handed her a mug on a saucer. Jaina accepted it gratefully and drank a sip of the tea as she sighed softly.

“Any dreams?” Sylvanas asked and Jaina noted that she seemed interested but a touch nervous.

Grinning, Jaina nodded and Sylvanas’ ears drooped slightly. “Don’t worry, you weren’t a cat—“

“Phew...”

“—_This_ time...”

Sylvanas pouted and Jaina set down her tea, drawing her wife into her arms and pressing warm lips to pleasantly chilled ones.

“I love you,” Jaina whispered.

“And I love you,” Sylvanas whispered back, then quirked an eyebrow at Jaina. “Now, tell me about your dream.”

Jaina smiled and said, “I went to the Winter Veil ball in Lordaeron with my parents, hoping I might see you there.” Her smile faded a bit as she continued, “But, I saw Arthas first.”

Sylvanas smiled faintly. They had talked about past loves and relationships—including Arthas—plenty, but they had both moved past him having any effect on their lives since confronting him in the Shadowlands.

They had been married for a year and had settled down in Silvermoon, and the peace between their factions still held. Everything was good, including Sylvanas’ relationship with Alleria and Vereesa, which the three sisters had been working on little by little. Jaina was happy, but she still sometimes spared a thought for her past now and then.

“What happened?” Sylvanas asked gently.

“I went outside after he and I saw each other and had a bit of a cry.” She brightened as she shared, “And then you were there, and I asked if you were alone and you joked that you were not and that you were with the most beautiful woman you’d ever seen.”

“You,” Sylvanas said automatically, grinning as Jaina blushed. “Who else?”

Jaina just shook her head and stole a kiss, grinning back. “Anyway, you eventually coaxed out what was wrong and I told you that he broke up with me at the ball.”

Sylvanas frowned slightly. “I know we’ve discussed it before, but that still bothers me that anyone would end a relationship during Winter Veil. It’s supposed to be a time for love and family, for beginnings, not endings.” She shook her head and took Jaina’s hands in hers, kissing them tenderly, protectively.

Jaina nodded and said, “You were furious when I told you, but you hid it decently well, and you led me away to build a snowman.” Sylvanas snorted and Jaina grinned. “It was great, you thought of the snowman as Arthas and punched him in the face.” Sylvanas grinned as well and Jaina said proudly, “I... kicked him.” She raised an eyebrow and Sylvanas held her close and kissed her. “After, you wanted to get away for an hour or so and you asked me to port us somewhere. I took us to Silvermoon and it was... snowing... just a tiny bit.”

“Snowing?” Sylvanas repeated. “In Silvermoon?” Jaina nodded and Sylvanas just shook her head in amused disbelief. “Well, dinner should be ready soon, darling.” Sylvanas was still smiling, then Jaina watched her eyes go wide and her smile turn to a gasp, as her wife walked to the window of their living room.

“What’s go—” Jaina stopped herself and gasped as well once she turned and saw what Sylvanas had seen.

It was snowing.

In Silvermoon.

The city that always seemed to be in a permanent autumn.

The city that had somehow seen a slight snowfall in her dream.

Sylvanas flung open the door and rushed outside, Jaina following behind. She watched as her wife caught snowflakes on her tongue and wrapped her arms around the elf, resting her chin on the back of her shoulder.

“You look adorable right now,” she said, laughing.

“Don’t I always?” Sylvanas teased.

“This is true...”

“I think your dreams are prophetic, darling,” Sylvanas murmured between snowflake catches.

“Well, I haven’t turned you into a cat...”

Sylvanas chuckled and stroked Jaina’s forearms.

“...Yet.”

Sylvanas craned her neck to turn and frown at Jaina as the younger woman grinned.

“You better not,” Sylvanas said. “Our house is only big enough for _one_ cat. He already owns the place.” She nodded towards the beautiful black and white fluffball sitting on his hind legs next to them, catching snowflakes on his nose as his tail swished happily back and forth.

“I won’t.”

Sylvanas looked unconvinced.

“Trust me,” Jaina promised with a wink as Sylvanas pouted at her rather adorably. “You think Nathanos is all right with us naming this little guy after him?”

Sylvanas leaned back against her and Jaina kissed her neck as she sighed contentedly. “I think he feels honored.”

“That’s probably true. Last time he visited, I caught him cuddling Nate and when he saw me, he tried to act like Nate had jumped into his arms and accosted him with kisses.”

Sylvanas laughed and the two quietly enjoyed the snowfall for another minute or two before the elf said, “Oh darling, I love this.”

“Me too.”

The very brief snowfall ended, the warmth in the air melting what little snow had actually made it to the ground. Had either of them been looking elsewhere the last few minutes, they would not have even noticed it had snowed at all. Jaina smiled at their luck and stepped in front of Sylvanas, folding herself into her wife’s arms.

She looked up into warm red eyes and smiled as she murmured, “Sylvanas?”

“Hm?”

“Kiss me?”

Sylvanas nuzzled Jaina’s nose with hers and murmured, “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> They got a cat after all. :D
> 
> Thanks for clicking! Sorry for making you all think about winter and snow and holidays and shit when Halloween is still more than two weeks away, lmao.
> 
> Btw I know the title sucks. I’m the worst at titles.


End file.
